Morir por la diosa
by BellaRukia
Summary: No era inusual que Sísifo meditara sobre estas cosas. La Guerra Santa era inevitable pero eso de morir eran cosas del corazón.


_No sé por qué siempre caigo en el mismo pozo. Esto del amor no correspondido y los destiempos... qué cosa._

_No leí todo el manga de The Lost Canvas, sólo vi el anime. No soy fanática de Saint Seiya pero gracias a mi novio, que sí es fanático, descubrí la historia del lienzo perdido y quedé fascinada. No tengo idea de cuál historia será mejor, si la original o la alternativa, pero estoy segura de que ésta es un fenómeno. Aún no decido si el pairing Tenma x Sasha me gusta, siempre trato de evaluar otras posibilidades. Las parejas canon me son monótonas. Me enamoré de los sentimientos de Sísifo hacia Sasha y no me iré de allí porque allí sí hay pasión._

_Bueno, sin más qué decir les dejo este oneshot, que está escrito en primera persona, y espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

Vas y vienes con tus cabellos largos sobre los hombros, con las manos entumecidas no por el peso de tu báculo sino por lo que significa para ti sostener una guerra que para tu corazón, que todavía guarda los sentimientos genuinos de la niña que aún no terminas de ser, es intolerable. Recuerdo el mediodía aquel en Italia cuando el callejón vacío que te vio realmente feliz por última vez marcaba las huellas de la niña tierna e indefensa que todavía te reúsas a dejar de ser, porque de seguro para todo el pueblo italiano verte correr por las calles era algo de no olvidar. Yo no olvido cada minuto de cada día desde que a tu lado vivo en que te observo caminar de un lado a otro buscando el motivo y algún fundamento erróneo de lo que nunca quisiste aceptar. Es verdad que no puedes ser débil, es verdad que dar un paso en falso podría costar la vida de los guerreros, de nosotros, tus guerreros, que han jurado sin dubitación amarte y defenderte hasta la última gota de sangre que por ti, en algún momento de nuestras perecederas vidas, hemos de derramar. Y supongo que no me permitirás decir nunca que por ti hasta moriría a propósito.

Hemos llegado al principio del fin. Duele (me duele mucho) saber que en poco tiempo me iré y que sólo por el eterno respeto que siempre tendré por ti jamás diré las palabras que cada día pienso cuando te veo entrar al Santuario, y me miras con cara de hermosa, y ser lo que eres sin haber querido. Una diosa. De niño solía pensar que esto de los dioses era cosa de locos. Hoy, convertido en hombre, soy yo el loco, uno que quisiera escribir cien mitos sobre ti, todos con la misma historia feliz que nunca le he contado a nadie. A veces me resulta divertido imaginar que te conocí en otra época, en otro lugar, en otra historia, y con eso me pierdo en la ilusión de que seas una extraña, y yo un fanático de tu vida, y que te miro, que de repente te hablo y me conoces y me quieres y yo te quiero más, y que te abrazo y que te huelo y que te... Me pierdo.

Suelo hacerlo en situaciones dramáticas. Pensar en el futuro asolado que sobreviene y que no podremos evitar es una excusa muy frecuente entre nosotros los Santos para divagar un rato en los pasillos de nuestras memorias. Será irresistible; moriré y me llevaré todos estos pensamientos a la nada, donde no seré ni recuerdo ni olvido ni nada.

Una vez, hace muchos años, le escribí a El Cid y en su respuesta me dijo que tengo una manera opiácea de expresar mis pensamientos. ¿Será que con tantos sentimientos abigarrados dentro mío mi manera de hablar se ha trastornado? A decir verdad, desde que todos los días pienso en el día que te conocí los momentos y las percepciones se volvieron lentas y abúlicas. Aquel mediodía extranjero quedó registrado en mi memoria para siempre y me pasa que pienso en él como parte de un álbum de fotografías, color sepia, donde parece todo antiguo y añejo y melancólico. Nostalgia me da volver todo el tiempo a la página donde juré a aquel niño amigo tuyo, hoy Santo de Pegaso, que te protegerería hasta que me llegue el final, porque ese día fuiste sólo una niña que se convertiría en la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Las páginas que siguen son el fiel retrato de mi devoción por ti, y a mi pesar, a veces es difícil convivir con eso. La única dinámica que hallo en la cotidianeidad es mi afán por proteger, luchar y defender, resistir a los atentados y a los años, que son parecidos, salir a la caza, portar esta armadura que me enorgullece, pararme delante de ti y saber que así estaré siempre, resguardándote con mi arco y mi flecha. Es decir que la moción de mi vida se reduce a ti.

Ser hombre me ha privado de muchas cosas a lo largo de los pocos años que puedo contar desde que nací. La cobardía es una de esas cosas. El precepto de ser valiente y tener que matar para perdurar ha sido arraigado a mi mente desde que entré en el Santuario, miento, desde mucho antes. Cuando viene el miedo y el corazón se retuerce tiemblan mis manos, pierdo la noción de guerrero, me reduzco a lo que nunca debería llegar a ser: un ser humano. Sentir es de privilegiados, a los Santos nos preparan para ser estrategas de la guerra y de la discordia. Y con todo esto no consigo nunca entender a dónde han relegado el amor por Athena, por ti, sentimiento único que debería permitir transgresión y por el cual deberíamos ser dignos de llamarnos hombres sin que eso nos califique de cobardes.

Hay tantas cosas que me acometen en tu presencia; felicidad, compromiso, miedo, paz, deber, calor, seguridad, resguardo, ternura. De un tiempo a esta parte ya no me culpo por soñar con tu sonrisa falaz y tu mirada insegura; ya no me torturo por dedicarte sentimientos que no me corresponden; ya no me enfurezco por el rol que me toca; ya no grito tu nombre en la oscuridad de los bosques; ya no lloro por esta locura que me encanta. Ya soy, ya te miro, ya te veo ir y venir mientras decido si serás para siempre la niña que traje desde Italia, temerosa del mundo que te robó la infancia, o si nunca dejarás de ser la mujer bella en la que te estás convirtiendo, temerosa del mundo que te ataca y que debes proteger. Cualquiera de esas dos guerreras que seas, será la que cuente con un caballero que acudirá en tu socorro cuando las fuerzas no sean suficientes y cuando el dolor te ahogue más, cuando las lágrimas usurpen tu orgullo y cuando las tinieblas te persigan. No seré inmortal para ti, pero tú para mí serás eterna y la vida eterna y todo y más. Mis sentimientos no son los de un Santo y son los que me desatan de la realidad. No te puedo alcanzar con palabras.

La costumbre de jugar a la vida interior me ha perseguido desde la infancia. Sé que no seré nunca de los que convierten sus sentimientos en palabras ni de los que intentan ser uno más del montón (no puedo precisar de qué montón estoy hablando) pero una sola cosa, la que toda la vida me ha atragantado, puedo confesar: muero de amor por ti.

* * *

_Si este tipo de confesiones se vieran más a menudo en el manga o en el anime seríamos más felices, ¿no?_

_Estoy inquieta por haber escrito en primera persona, es la segunda vez que lo hago y admito que me produce un poco de terror hacerlo. Sé que es cuestión de subjetividad también pero si me he desviado un poco de la originalidad del personaje me gustaría que me lo remarquen porque un regaño a veces es necesario._

_Gracias por leer. n.n_

_Natali._


End file.
